


Lo specchio di carta

by shichan



Category: Umibe no étranger
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, minor spoilers for Harukaze no étranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: In un certo senso lo sa, è colpa di notti come la precedente in cui nel totale silenzio persino la neve riesce a far rumore mentre cade.





	Lo specchio di carta

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per la prima settimana del cow-t, M3 con prompt "conflitto" (interiore, aggiungo io) <3

Shun non ha mai avuto un momento preferito della giornata in cui dedicarsi ai pensieri, né ha mai capito come potessero averlo le altre persone; lui, che nella sua testa ha sempre percepito una matassa di pensieri così grande da non riuscire nemmeno a immaginare di trovarci un capo e una coda, non ha nemmeno conosciuto il privilegio di poter relegare i pensieri a un solo e unico momento. Perciò a volte perdeva il filo del discorso durante le lezioni, altre rimaneva in religioso e innaturale silenzio durante i pasti con la sua famiglia e altre ancora si svegliava nel cuore della notte senza riuscire più a riprendere sonno.  
Adesso ha quasi trent’anni, si sente scivolare la vita addosso senza avere la forza di afferrarla e direzionarla dove preferirebbe - e dove preferisce? Non lo sa - e mentre il foglio bianco lo guarda di rimando, giudicandolo per non averlo ancora riempito di caratteri che possano formare una storia, nel suo campo visivo rientra Mio. Dorme scomposto, respira a bocca aperta e le coperte sono nel caos più totale. Se lo guarda, Shun vede una cosa che ha desiderato per tanto tempo e che si è solo tradotta in Mio, ma è nata come un’esigenza più astratta; se torna al foglio bianco, invece, è un mezzo che si è ritrovato tra le mani per lasciare che tutto il mondo soffra di un veleno che lo ha annientato per anni. Ma non riesce a condividerlo. Ci sono notti in cui pensa di volerlo tenere per sé, perché se dovesse poi svuotarsi di tutto quel marciume, poi cosa rimarrebbe di lui?  
E’ tutta la vita che si lascia in bilico tra due possibilità, non ci si può aspettare che impari adesso a smettere di farlo.

  
Nelle notti di passaggio tra l’estate e l’autunno, quando si sente ancora il caldo afoso ma, se si ha fortuna, c’è anche qualche soffio di vento piacevole, a Shun torna in mente il periodo delle scuole superiori; il calore e la sensazione di appiccicaticcio sulla pelle sono gli stessi delle notti in cui a volte, nascosto sotto un lenzuolo e dietro la porta chiusa della propria stanza, si masturbava immaginando (con un po’ di difficoltà, a dirla tutta) che le proprie mani fossero quelle di Wada. Poi se ne pentiva, sempre, e si sentiva sporco e stupido - e ancora peggio quando Wada gli aveva detto di non poterlo ricambiare. Shun ricorda la rabbia per un rifiuto ricevuto senza nemmeno dichiararsi, senza averlo voluto, e la tristezza di fondo sebbene non riuscisse a inquadrarne con chiarezza il motivo; ma c’è anche un vago e offuscato ricordo di una sensazione di liberazione. Non aveva pensato alla possibilità che Wada lo dicesse alla sua classe, perché lo aveva coperto già una volta, ma era come poterlo guardare senza più l’ansia di essere colto in flagrante - e la consapevolezza di avere più diritto di farlo, rispetto a prima, dopo essere stato rifiutato definitivamente. Ricorda che in una di quelle notti afose, in lui c’era il piacevole vuoto di chi ha finalmente confessato la colpa più grande della propria vita.  
In un momento imprecisato di quelle ore di buio Shun si è chiesto: _è così che andrà sempre? Mi sentirò libero per un po’ e poi, il giorno dopo, sarà come prima?_ \- ed era difficile capire se valesse la pena essere contenti di quell’istante notturno o se invece sarebbe stato più saggio non illudersi.  
Ma a diciassette anni Shun non era saggio. Era solo.

  
Le giornate primaverili gli riportano alla mente l’infanzia. Shun non ha moltissimi ricordi dei suoi primi anni di vita, ma ce n’è uno che è indelebile nella sua mente: la scuola materna dove andava, una giornata soleggiata perfetta per giocare all’aperto, e il piacevole tepore dell’abbraccio del suo maestro. Non ne ricorda con precisione il viso, ma è abbastanza sicuro avesse una voce morbida e gentile, e che lo viziasse un po’: « _Shun-kun è timido, mh?_ » diceva « _Vuoi leggere un libro con me?_ » proponeva con la delicatezza di un adulto che forse aveva compreso con facilità ciò che Shun avrebbe compreso solo anni dopo. Ma l’importante era il suo dargli la certezza di avere un piccolo posto solo per sé e che come questo lo faceva sentire felice, al sicuro. Nonostante avvenuto poi in seguito - perché Shun lo sa, ora, che forse già a quel tempo era ciò che è, già allora forse una piccola parte di lui percepiva di essere diverso e per questo si sentiva a disagio con gli altri bambini - quello del suo maestro d’asilo è uno dei ricordi più gentili e preziosi che ha.  
Non ne ha mai parlato con Mio perché se ne vergogna un po’, ma a volte si chiede come sarebbe stato se non avesse mai incontrato quel semplice insegnante. A volte pensa, stupidamente, che sia anche merito suo se ora può avere Mio al suo fianco; forse, se quell’uomo non gli avesse mostrato tanta dolcezza, se il ricordo non fosse rimasto impresso nella mente di Shun, forse allora lui non avrebbe fermato Mio nel vederlo da solo, su quella panchina a guardare il mare. Non avrebbe notato quanto fosse triste la sagoma di quel ragazzino lì da solo, con lo sguardo perso all’orizzonte. Per giorni si era domandato se rivolgergli la parola o meno, in conflitto con se stesso e le sue parole e quando, alla fine, lo aveva fatto ricorda di aver pensato: _era così facile?_  
Lui che era convinto che nulla più lo fosse, nemmeno - _soprattutto_ \- vivere, aveva trovato qualcosa: Mio.

  
«Shun!» la voce di Mio lo chiama dalla cucina e si avvicina, richiamo dopo richiamo, fino a raggiungerlo nel salotto. Shun lo guarda dalla propria posizione, seduto con le gambe al caldo sotto il kotatsu, senza rispondere. Mio sbuffa mentre incespica nel cercare di togliere la giacca e, al tempo stesso, non lasciar cadere la busta di plastica che tiene in mano. La sciarpa, che gli si sta srotolando impedendogli ancora di più i movimenti, è bagnata: «Ha nevicato?»  
«Mh? Mah, sì, un po’.»  
Si acciglia nel vederlo finalmente vincere la sua battaglia contro i vestiti e lasciarsi cadere seduto di fianco a lui; la busta è abbandonata al suo fianco, e Shun lo guarda accoccolarsi come può sotto il kotatsu e rabbrividire.  
«Ti ammalerai di nuovo.» brontola mentre riporta lo sguardo sulla tv; il vociare di un quiz a premi è tutto ciò che riempie la stanza per qualche momento.  
«Shun» lo chiama Mio, aspettando un istante prima di chiamarlo di nuovo «Shuuun» allunga la vocale dando un tono infantile al modo in cui pronuncia il suo nome. Shun mantiene ostinatamente lo sguardo sulla tv, senza reale interesse per il programma. Sente Mio sospirare al suo fianco e chiamarlo ancora una volta. Ci sono occasioni in cui a Shun capita di avere momenti in cui sente di avercela con se stesso, senza ragione apparente, e di riflesso mette alla prova gli altri. Un po’ si aspetta che Mio lo lasci, che gli dica di non poterne più di lui, confermando cose che affollano la mente di Shun spesso, specie in inverno; una parte di lui, invece, spera che Mio lo perdoni e lo vizi e sia indulgente, che gli dica - o dimostri - di volerlo sempre e a prescindere da qualsiasi cosa faccia. In un certo senso lo sa, è colpa di notti come la precedente in cui nel totale silenzio persino la neve riesce a far rumore mentre cade. Nelle notti come quella Shun non riesce a dormire, e se lo fa dorme male; gli ricorda quando si è _davvero_ reso conto di star per sposare Sakurako. Ne era consapevole, certo, a livello inconscio era una realtà presente, fisica e sfiorata. Eppure ricorda che all’improvviso, come se non ci avesse mai riflettuto prima di allora, si era ritrovato a pensare: _sto sposando qualcuno che renderò infelice per tutta la vita._  
Aveva già cercato di forzare se stesso al sesso con una donna, ed era stato tremendo; Sakurako lo amava, e lui lo sapeva, ma chiedere a una persona così di restare con qualcuno che avrebbe sempre, intimamente rifiutato di starle accanto completamente era troppo crudele.  
Shun ricorda di aver aperto la finestra, quella notte, lasciando che il gelo entrasse nella stanza e di aver guardato la neve cadere per almeno un’ora; poi, all’improvviso, aveva iniziato a piangere. Non voleva ferire Sakurako - per quanto, alla fine, l’aveva ferita comunque - ma uscire allo scoperto significava che non avrebbe mai più potuto rifugiarsi nella comoda relazione con una donna e, ancora di più, era certo sarebbe rimasto da solo per sempre.  
E quello, per lo Shun di allora - e, in fondo, in parte anche per lo Shun di adesso - era un pensiero insopportabile.  
«Shun» lo richiama Mio per l’ennesima volta e lui si arrende, spostando l’attenzione su di lui, venendo anticipato da un bacio leggero che gli viene posato sulla guancia. Le labbra di Mio sono incurvate in un sorriso, lo sente contro la propria pelle, e quando finalmente lo guarda in viso l’altro sorride divertito e poi lo abbraccia senza preavviso, facendo finire entrambi a terra. Ride mentre Shun brontola e gli chiede cosa gli sia preso, poggia la fronte contro la sua e gli dice «Dormiamo insieme qui, sotto il kotatsu.» come se fosse una marachella da ragazzini pensata e ripensata nei minimi dettagli.  
Fuori la neve continua ad accumularsi in silenzio.

  
A un certo punto della sua vita Shun ha pensato: _forse dovrei scrivere_ .  
Ancora oggi non sa se è stato per dimenticare o per ricordare, se perché volesse a tutti i costi poter richiamare alla mente cose lontane di anni e anni o se perché, invece, sperasse di esorcizzare tutto il suo dolore e diventare vuoto, senza nulla a turbarlo in alcun modo. Quando ha pensato che diventare uno scrittore potesse essere una buona idea la calura dell’estate scivolava via insieme ai colori delle foglie, e l’autunno era ormai alle porte. Ora, mentre il respiro regolare di Mio al suo fianco lo culla, Shun non saprebbe dire se diventare uno scrittore sia stata una cosa buona o una cosa cattiva; ci sono momenti in cui non è nemmeno sicuro di poter essere così arrogante da considerarsi un vero autore, per quanto abbia vinto un premio e venga effettivamente pubblicato. Ci sono giorni in cui il solo pensiero di mettersi davanti a un foglio bianco gli fa venire la nausea, altri in cui lo fissa per ore e ore e ore, senza tirarne fuori nulla: lo odia, si infuria con lui e a volte, al culmine della frustrazione, lo distrugge. Mentre lo appallottola o lo straccia sente una soddisfazione infinita, come se stesse distruggendo tutti i propri problemi e i pensieri negativi e nient’altro potesse più farlo sentire impotente e insignificante. La scrittura ha su di lui quel potere tremendo e Shun a volte - quasi sempre - desidera annullarlo; ma quando lo sguardo gli cade su quel foglio ormai inutilizzabile, una piccolissima parte di lui è distrutta allo stesso modo. Il foglio diventa uno specchio: poteva essere parte di una storia e non lo sarà mai.  
«Shun…?»  
Abbassa lo sguardo di poco, lasciando che la scrivania illuminata dalla lampada scappi via dal suo campo visivo e in esso rientri solo Mio. C’è qualcosa di tenero nel modo in cui i capelli ormai troppo lunghi gli si spettinano sul cuscino, addolcendogli un po’ i lineamenti già rilassati dal sonno. Non si era nemmeno accorto di averlo svegliato.  
«Torna a dormire, adesso arrivo anche io.»  
«Stai... ancora scrivendo?» domanda confuso dal risveglio. Shun tace un istante, con una rapida occhiata alla pila di fogli che ormai hanno solo bisogno di una conclusione per smettere di essere lo specchio tremolante di qualcuno e diventare un romanzo.  
«No, ho finito.» assicura, togliendo gli occhiali da riposo e posando la penna.  
Mentre si infila sotto le coperte e il calore del corpo di Mio lo accoglie in un mezzo abbraccio, sente tutta la fatica e la spossatezza mentale crollargli addosso, nemmeno avesse bisogno di toccare il materasso per arrendersi all’idea di dover dormire.  
Posa le labbra sulla fronte di Mio in un bacio morbido e affettuoso, sentendolo mugolare contento ma pressoché inconsciente del gesto ricevuto.  
Fuori anche i grilli sono ormai andati a dormire.

 

 _Pensandoci, la sua intera vita era stata un insieme di conflitti interiori._  
_Più che distruggerli, rifiutarli e farsi soffocare da loro, Kamio aveva deciso_  
_\- alla fine -_ _  
di lasciare che facessero parte di lui._

  


_Lo specchio di carta._ _  
_ _Hashimoto Shun_


End file.
